narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Denkikikai Eihei
|user=Hijiko Kakurerakudo }} The is a form of advanced artificial intelligence created by Hijiko Kakurerakudo via The Way of the Asura Path. After establishing a fortified stronghold, Hijiko opted to create entities who survey the surrounding landscapes, ocean depths and beyond the exosphere. Their state-of-the-art intelligence has prompted many scientific industries around the world to incorporate at least a small fraction of Hijiko's groundbreaking work. The drones constantly transmit vital information during reconnaissance missions to the neighboring drones and toward the base of operations. They are often employed in groups high above out of visual range aside from certain doujutsu. Overview The semi sentient drones are utilized in a great number of tasks by self-proclaimed upgrade specialist such as defending strategic positions and installations. Their fluid form of attack and defense maneuvers are favored over stationary tactics. They are known to be the most slught after forms of technology within the shinobi world and are know to be generations ahead of the (忍び五大国, Shinobi Godaikoku, English TV: Five Great Shinobi Nations). The sovereign nations have since sought to aquire drones for their own personal uses in which Hijiko has distributed to extraordinary large sums. With an array of self-defense protocols, sensory and hyperfine levels of communication, Hijiko's drones are considered remarkable in every sense of the word. The drones are composed of a highly sophisticated, programmable alloy simply called "Living Metal" (生活金 , Seikatsukin). Intelligence Hijiko has designed an entire fleet of drones with cutting edge artificial intelligence which is comparable to the intelligence of a young adult. Each drone of varying purposes are fully capable of solving problems with a matrix of corresponding algorithims. He has built drones with remarkable functions such as surveillance, following complex instructions, anticipating instructions, programmable set precepts, implementing their own initiative, and are willing to destroy themselves if captures or to portect their creator. In small squadrons, the net processing speed incitingly overwhelming for any opponent. They are able to respond tactically and strategically to any move made by an enemy. Their self preservation protocols are absolutely outstanding and are comparable to human-esque responses. This combined with their movement speed allows them to dodge attack within a certain velocity. Much like the Asura Path, they are extremely resilient and are able to take an obscene amount of physical damage. Tools such as chakra infused kunai, shuriken, explosive tags and other prodigal shinobi weapons are unable to harm the drones. This is due to their fortified metallic bodies via Hijiko's imagination and the of his The Way of the Asura Path: Living M.E.T.A.L. Only two drones are required to complete the which grants them a form a consciousness and a level of identity unseen in any variation of machination in the world. The Self-Aware Identity Matrix allows the drones to protect each other to achieve the most desireable outcome. Self-Aware Matrix Types Atmospheric Mine Drone is an intricate drone model that is designed with anti-air capabilities. The notably uncanny design seems far more aloof than relative pragmatic models. The function of this model is within the name. This drone is designed for anti-air offense and defense programs. They are equipped with minute magnetic pulse fields that are capable to deflecting most kunai and shuriken. Exploratory Drone are miniature drones developed by Hijiko Kakurerakudo for the purposes of gathering information on regions yet to be explored. Their diffident appearance allows them to be deployed along side his without being a hinderance during potential combative situations. The drones artificial intelligence allows them to accurately guage their enviroment and threat level without putting themselves in danger. Their subtle yet refined movements allow them to dodge incoming assaults. They are equipped with highly advanced sensory and communication equipment. When in combat, the drones are notable for their haughty defense which comes in the form of a barrier and climbing to extreme altitudes. They are also equipped with a device that allows them to cloak themselves in plain sight which grants a modest defense against other entities. According to their creator, they are considered invaluable for exploring other unknown dimensions. Sensory Drone Category:SahaTo Category:Technology